


The First Fangs-Giving

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: The Little Vampire (Movie)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thompson family is having their first Thanksgiving in Scotland, but have nobody to invite over. When Tony has Rudolph's family over for dinner, things get a little bit awkward. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Fangs-Giving

Thanksgiving was always a big deal for the Thompson family when they lived in America. The problem they discovered they had they had, after moving to Scotland: Thanksgiving was an American holiday, so the Thompsons didn’t know who to invite to their dinner.  
That evening, Tony Thompson went into the castle’s cellar to talk to his vampire friends, the Sackville-Bagg family.  
Tony tried to explain his family’s problem, and answered as many questions as he could.  
“We can’t invite the McAshtons. I mean, Lord McAshton’s my dad’s boss, but he can be kinda clueless sometimes. And it’s a nightmare dealing with his grandsons during school. They’ll probably pretend like they’re little angels in front of their grandfather and my parents,” Tony finished.  
“Why don’t you ask us over?” Rudolph suggested.  
“Hey! That’s a great idea! Mom’s been asking if I was ever going to have you guys over for dinner, ever since I told her that I’m friends with Rudolph.”


End file.
